Hazel & Blue
by pinksunglassesandblazers
Summary: It's been over six months since they've seen each other that day they broke up after Blaine's graduation. It's been over six months since he's seen those hazel golden eyes he could recognize anywhere. Blue and hazel meet across the Scandals' dance floor and Kurt laughs, it would be here of all places where they would meet again.


It's been over six months since they've seen each other that day they broke up after Blaine's graduation. It's been over six months since he's seen those hazel golden eyes he could recognize anywhere. Blue and hazel meet across the Scandals' dance floor and Kurt laughs, it would be here of all places where they would meet again.

Blaine's gaze is intense, alluring as they make their way towards each other and meet in a sea of swaying bodies. Silence passes between them as they rock back and forth to the beat that thumps around them, drawing closer with every passing second.

They have somehow ended in the front seat of Kurt's Navigator, which is parked in some forgotten corner of Lima. Blaine has him pinned to the seat with a knee on each side of Kurt's hips, rocking back against his own fingers, already knuckle deep. Kurt's hands and lips are all over him, his neck, his arms, his chest, his back, all covered with slow tender strokes of lingering fingers and familiar plump lips that are driving him insane.

Blaine feels Kurt scramble bellow him. He opens his eyes and sees him fumbling with a wrapper, a condom. Without a second thought he stretches his free arm to grasp at Kurt's wrist, effectively stopping him. Their eyes connect and in the silence of the car Blaine urges him to understand, to hear his silent communication of _I still trust you. _Kurt lets him know that he does as well, dropping the offending item on the floor to continue worshiping the body he still has committed to memory.

Kurt reaches over the console to retrieve the travel-sized lube on the other seat and Blaine begins to slowly remove his fingers as Kurt lubes himself up. Blaine slides down onto Kurt's lap, steadying himself by gripping the other's shoulders and his eyes close of their own accord when he feels the pleasurable burn shoot up his spine from the stretch. With a huff his forehead falls forwards against Kurt's, opening his eyes to meet the other man's gentle yet desperate gaze.

Blaine moves his hands to encompass Kurt's neck, running his thumb along his jawline as he lifts himself and slams back down against Kurt's lap. Kurt's hands move from their previous position on Blaine's hips around to his ass, grabbing firmly to help his movements.

Their eyes never leave each other's as they settle into a steady rhythm. It's desperate and hot, yet sensual and completely delicious; every movement intensified by the ferocity of their gazes. All the words that haven't been said that night, or since they broke up, can be found in the depths of their irises. The conversations they never had are being said in those silent moments, here in a dark car where the only punctuations are shallow breaths and low moans.

Kurt brings his hand up to cup the back of Blaine's head, wrapping the other around him to pump him to completion and that is all Blaine needs. He comes with a growl, tightening his hold on Kurt's neck as he spills over his hand, his stomach. Kurt shortly follows, breaths quickening and shortening all at once and Blaine all but whines in pleasure at the feel of Kurt throbbing inside him.

Blaine settles against Kurt, nose nuzzling behind his ear, as they both wait for their breaths to even. Finally Kurt moves to pull out of Blaine and the smaller man whimpers. He lifts his head to, once again, look into those gorgeous eyes and he dives in for a kiss, unable to help himself. It's slow, drawn out, and it makes both their hearts twinge painfully at the memories it evokes. Seconds, minutes, maybe hours, later when they finally break apart Blaine brings their noses together and rubs them against each other. Kurt offers him a smile, which in return pulls the most gigantic, beautifully heart-breaking smile out of Blaine and in that moment the atmosphere in the car changes. The feeling of _I missed this _and _God I want you so much _is replaced by the simple notion of _we're gonna be okay. _And they are. Though no words have been exchanged, they're not needed. With a simple look they have wordlessly told each other all they need to know, that without the other, life just isn't complete.

* * *

**Ok, guys, just in case I get deleted or banned or whatever, I also have all my fics up on Scarves and Coffee so you can look for me there.**

**As always, I'm just a follow away on tumblr (pinksunglassesandblazers). :) Enjoy**


End file.
